


your busted heart will be fine

by beardsley



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what she gets for letting enthusiastic and bossy little shits bully her into taking them on a SWORD adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your busted heart will be fine

The definition of bad luck has to be this: getting stuck in quarantine with a randy Hawkeye when your own pheromones are mostly (just mostly) cancelling out the aphrodisiac currently driving that same Hawkeye half-insane with blind lust. It's not like Jess has a good track record of making responsible adult decisions, but this is a new low. This is what she gets for letting enthusiastic and bossy little shits bully her into taking them on a SWORD adventure.

The quarantine room is small and dim and she and Kate are seated on opposite sides with their backs to the walls. If this was SHIELD there would be two-way mirrors and cameras and high-tech spy equipment, but this isn't SHIELD.

'Hope this will teach you to stick close to your baby Avenger friends,' Jess mutters, trying to avert her gaze.

Kate squirms. She does that a lot, and the only good thing about their current situation is that they were supposed to blend in and so aren't in their usual uniforms. It has to be bad enough for Kate in jeans and a hoodie; a formfitting costume would probably kill her.

'This is nothing compared to baby Avenger drama,' Kate manages to say through clenched teeth.

Jess snorts. 'You're right. Alien aphrodisiacs don't come close to grownup Avenger drama, it's got to be so much worse when you guys are all hormonal kids.'

Something about that makes Kate shut her eyes and knock the back of her head against the wall. Her hands are fisted at her sides, clutching at nothing. Jess looks away. She tries to focus on counting down time until they should be cleared. Abigail briefed her on standard containment protocols. It's just that Jess never thought she'd have to worry about this kind of emergency.

She never should have agreed to this fucking team-up. Working alone is the only reliable way of saving herself drama and pain and oh, Kate Bishop is a pain. Pain in the ass, sure, but also a dull throbbing ache in the pit of Jess' stomach (and lower, lower, lower) when she lets herself listen to her heavy breathing and near-silent moans. She doesn't know how old Kate is and tries to use that as a deterrent and it doesn't work, because she's seen Kate in action and someone who fights like that isn't a kid.

In their line of work there are no kids; you grow up or you die, and Kate Bishop is very much alive.

'Fuck it,' Kate snaps out of nowhere. Jess flinches, caught off guard. 'Fuck it, fuck everything, Jesus _fuck_. I'm done with this.' She gets to her feet jerkily and pulls her hoodie over her head. She only has a tank top underneath and Jess swallows when she doesn't see bra straps; Kate's going without. Great, just great. She unbuttons her jeans and kicks them off, and stripped to her underwear she takes a moment to breathe in and out.

'I know it's supposed to wear off,' she says, leaning back against the wall. She presses her palms flat against it and her legs are spread, thighs shaking. 'But it's not wearing off fast enough and I swear, I _swear_ if I don't — you might want to turn around or something.'

There is colour high in Kate's cheeks, staining her neck and collar bone. It stands out against her pale skin. Even from where she's sitting on the other side of the room Jess can see how wide and bright Kate's eyes are.

'What if I don't want to?'

'What?'

'What if I don't want to,' Jess repeats, 'turn around?'

Kate is breathing fast and Jess can't tear her eyes away from the way her chest rises and falls, couldn't if she tried. She doesn't try. She keeps staring at Kate and she can feel the flush spilling over her face and doesn't look away. Worst adult decisions. If Jess' life was a prison cell and her bad ideas were notches on walls, this would be yet another one.

'I'm,' Kate says. Her voice is unsteady. 'Okay. Yes. Okay.'

Bad ideas, a mean voice in Jess' voice sings delightedly, bad ideas all around. She's made of them. She makes her way across the room on her hands and knees, slow enough to give Kate time to say _no_. (Her _yes_ isn't really that, Jess knows, not with the chemicals in her bloodstream making her crave something she doesn't really want, not from Jess, but this isn't real. This is just helping. They won't ever have to talk about it.)

She kneels in front of Kate and rests her hands on Kate's thighs. She looks up and Kate looks down and she's so goddamn beautiful it isn't fair; she looks like a wet dream of a superhero, all soft skin and curves and long hair falling down her shoulders in a tangled mess. She's biting her lower lip and her pupils are blown.

'Do it,' Kate says, hoarse, and: 'Oh — shit, shit,' when Jess trails the tips of her fingers down the front of her panties and scrapes her nails over the small patch of cotton that is already damp. Kate rocks her hips against her hand, a small jerky movement, and clenches her hands into fists. Her eyes never leave Jess', even as she lets out a soft whimper when Jess slips her fingers under Kate's panties to run the backs of her knuckles over her cunt.

Kate lets out a shaky laugh. 'You freaking tease.'

'Hush, Katie-Kate.' Jess tugs the panties down Kate's thighs. 'C'mon, off.' When Kate obediently lifts one leg, Jess pulls the damp underwear off. It tangles around Kate's right ankle. Before Kate can settle against the wall again, Jess grabs her hips and pulls her towards her and down; Kate falls on her with a soft yelp.

'Hey, what — oh.'

They're nearly on eye-level and confusion flashes in Kate's eyes for just a second before she grabs two fistfuls of Jess' shirt to pull it over her head. She hooks her fingers through the straps of Jess' bra and tugs gently, grinning. Jess shifts and leans back until she's almost, almost comfortable on her back on the bare floor. Her hands fit just right against the sharp angles of Kate's hips and she rubs her small circles against the jut of bone. It feels good. It feels better than good, Kate kneeling over her and still breathing like it hurts to do it (like it hurts to wait).

'You sure about this?' she asks when Jess nudges her to scoot forward.

Jess smiles up at her. 'No, not really. You're comfortable, though, right?'

'Hm.' Kate raises an eyebrow and wriggles her hips and it makes Jess laugh. She settles over Jess on her hands and knees, and she's hot to the touch and close enough that Jess can smell her. 'No, it's good. I'm good, I'm —' Whatever it is she's trying to say gets drowned out by a low, hoarse moan when Jess grabs her ass to pull her down on top of her, slides her tongue between her folds and oh, oh, Kate tastes just as good as she smells.

'Oh god,' Kate is murmuring over and over, 'oh god, yes, god —' She rocks her hips in a quick and shallow rhythm, never enough to choke Jess but enough that tonguing her open is as easy as breathing. She's hot and wet on Jess' mouth, muscles clenching each time Jess teases her clit with quick swipes of her tongue before going back down to fuck her. She gets a good grip on Kate's ass to spread her wider and Kate obediently shifts to open her legs and all it does is lay her down more firmly on Jess' face.

'You're so good,' Kate whispers. Jess can't tell if she means to say it out loud, if she's thinking at all. 'Christ, you're so good, you're — oh —'

A dull ache coils between Jess' legs, steady and hot. She crosses her legs to give herself some friction, anything, anything to take the edge off, but this isn't the time. Above her Kate is going from strings of half-coherent curses to wordless moans and pleas as she rides Jess' tongue, hips bucking helplessly. The mouth on her is something else, _fuck_ and _god_ and _yes_ , all in a tone that sends electricity sparking down Jess' spine. She sounds pained and reckless and dying and at the back of her head Jess remembers the countdown and all the time they have.

'I can't,' Kate moans, voice breaking, 'Come on, fuck, come on, _come on_ —'

Jess hums around her, into her, and Kate chokes back a yell. But it's enough, the pleading is enough. Jess isn't into games and Kate didn't ask for any. She doesn't have to even slick her fingers; three slide inside Kate smoothly, then four, and she can't see but she can feel Kate arching up to fuck herself on Jess' fingers hard and fast. She grinds down on Jess' hand and the noise she makes when Jess sucks on her clit makes Jess moan in turn, desperately hot with no release —

She shoves her free hand down her own pants, graceless and almost awkward. The position doesn't make it easy but she just needs touch and friction, and she rubs her clit in the same rhythm as she fingers Kate. Her hips come off the floor and it _hurts_ , and it's the best hurt. She's wet enough her underwear feels slippery and she doesn't, doesn't care.

Kate comes with a bitten-back shout, stilling over Jess, thighs shaking. She clenches around Jess' finger, and again, and again, as orgasm washes over her. She lifts herself up on her knees and when Jess gets a look at her face she moans again. Kate looks fucked and fucked open and she's beautiful, she's perfect and beautiful; her eyes go a little wide when she realises Jess is bringing herself off and then she's shifting to have better access, sliding her hand down Jess' abdomen and into her underwear.

'Come on,' she murmurs. She's got Jess spread underneath her and the smile she smiles is mesmerising. Her hand is a little smaller and a little warmer than Jess' own and the first touch of the tips of her fingers on Jess' cunt is nearly enough for Jess to levitate off the ground. 'Come on. Do it for me.'

Jess presses her face into the cold floor and shuts her eyes and lets it happen, heat swelling in the pit of her stomach and spilling down every nerve ending in her body and she almost blacks out. There is her and there is Kate's hand and there is Kate's voice, a low warm hum, and it tears breath after breath from Jess' lungs as her hips shake.

She comes back to herself to see Kate sucking her fingers clean.

'Oh, Jesus,' she mutters. She throws one arm over her eyes and tries to breathe. 'You're gonna kill me.'

Kate is a solid warmth next to her as she lies down. They're touching shoulder to hip, bare and still too hot on the cool ground. It's going to get uncomfortable in a moment, Jess knows. It always does.

She jumps a little when she feels Kate's hand on her stomach, palm flat, sliding up and down and settling around her navel. When she turns to face Kate, it's to see a grin playing across her lips. It's looks — a part of her wants to call it shy, but she knows better. She can still feel Kate on her tongue, her taste and smell and weight and the noises she made. Kate isn't shy, is she?

'How do you feel?' Jess asks. It's a little embarrassing how hoarse she sounds.

Kate shifts so she's closer. 'Better. Less like I want to set my face on fire and more like I just really want to get laid a lot.'

'That's a good distinction to have,' Jess says, smiling.

'After we're out of here,' says Kate, her fingers twitching on Jess' stomach, 'I want to take you out. I mean, don't get me wrong — this is pretty much the best mission I've ever been on. But still. We should do this right.'

There is a beat, and then Jess can't hold in a snort. 'Lady Hawkeye, are you trying to court me?'

'I might be,' Kate admits. She shrugs with one shoulder. 'Can't hurt to try.'

'Your were grinding on my face like a porn star literally three minutes ago.' At Kate's blank look, Jess smiles. 'I'd say we're past hand-holding and flowers. If you really want to, you can just invite me over to your place.'

Kate scrunches up her nose. She lifts herself up on one elbow; her hair falls over her shoulders and tickles Jess' arm and neck. Watching Kate try to loom over her when they're both half-naked and sticky with sex is surprisingly sweet, so Jess tugs at her hair lightly until she leans in and then they're kissing. After what they just did, making out like teenagers feels a little inadequate — but it also feels pretty damn great. Kate melts against Jess and licks her own taste from Jess' mouth and bites her lower lip, gentle and teasing.

'Fine,' she murmurs. 'Let me take you home, then.'

Jess doesn't feel like saying all the things crowding inside her head (bad, bad, bad idea; she's made of them), so she lets her body do the talking.


End file.
